The Universal Archives: Tag Teams
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Charlie and Mr. Wonka join a Pokemon Tag Battle Competition. They are both paired with unlikely partners, and its unknown how things will unfold.
1. Partners in Crime

**Hello Everyone! It has been a while, but now I have returned again! Now I don't want to use any more time, because I want to go straight to my new story! So let's get right into it! (I know it will be a bit weird sounding, but please bear with me)**

 **Chapter 1: Partners in Crime**

It had been a few months since Charlie had won the factory. He remembered all the times he had spent in it since. However, he had never left the factory since, for he had somewhat of a gloomy outlook around him. The other four people he met didn't really help that. Still, he was forgiving of them, and that made things slightly better. Right now, he was focused on something Wonka was trying to convince him of.

"I'm telling you, things will be better if you join it! You've done training and it will be good for you!" Wonka was attempting to have Charlie leave the factory and head to this Pokemon Tag Team Tournament. You see, Pokemon exist in this world, and Charlie happened to be a trainer himself.

"I don't know," Charlie reluctantly replied.

"What do you have to lose? You're a great Bug-type trainer, and you will probably get a great partner. Stop underestimating yourself and go for it!"

Charlie looked for a second. "I will do it on one condition. That you stay and watch me."

Mr. Wonka then smiled. He held out Pokeballs and said, "I'll do better than that! I'll join in!"

Charlie was shocked, but Wonka said, "If you thought I would never be tempted to become a trainer in my youth, you're crazy!" He laughed haughtily and said, "Not only were they good companions when I was alone, but Steel-types are very helpful in general! They fit right in with the factory! And by the way, I already registered the both of us, so you have to go anyway."

Charlie was annoyed at this, but nonetheless impressed. "Well, I hope you and I get teamed up together! And think of what winning would do for publicity! Who knows: it might be fun!"

Hours later, they arrived at the tournament stadium, and so many trainers were present. The MC spoke, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT! In this event, trainers will be paired up together and will battle against other trainers in order to win! There will also be a special prize for the winners! Now, here's how we divide you up!"

He pointed to a screen, where there was a huge bracket. "Your registration card has a number, and whomever's card is next to yours, that will be your partner for the entire tournament! Hold out your cards!" Charlie and Mr. Wonka held out their cards. Charlie had a 29 and Mr. Wonka had a 42. The MC hit a button and all of the numbers showed up on the bracket. Charlie's partner had number 27, and Mr. Wonka's was 21. "Now, everyone go off to find your partner!"

Mr. Wonka and Charlie went in separate directions, but neither one had any luck finding their partner. Mr. Wonka called out, "I'm number 42! I'm looking for number 21!"

A voice came up from behind, "Well, how are you? I'm number 21, Mr. Wonka." Mr. Wonka turned around to see it was Mike. He was holding the number 21 card and chuckling in a sinister manner. "I guess we're partners." He was wearing a red and black t-shirt with blue jeans. He was at his normal height, and he wore sunshades.

Charlie looked around and still had no success finding his partner. He did happen to notice Augustus, however! "Augustus? You're here?"

Augustus turned and smiled. He was rather muscular and wore a soccer uniform. "Hallo, Charlie! I did not expect to see people zat I know, but I am happy to see you again! I am in ze competition, as vell. I'm number 15. Incidentally, have you zeen number 5?"

"Well you boys are looking fantastic!" They turned to see a girl wearing a green dress and furs. They knew her all too well. "It has been a long time! Oh, and I am number 5! Talk about a coincidence!"

"Veruca," Charlie said, "It's been too long. So what Pokemon do you two specialize in? I specialize in Bug-types."

Veruca replied, "I specialize in Grass-types, but don't think I won't give you a tough fight!"

Augustus also answered with determination, "I specialize in ze Normal-type! But they won't go down easily!"

They then heard a voice, "Oh come now! I could take you all on!" It was Mike standing by Mr. Wonka. "I specialize in Electric-types. Fitting, eh?"

"So Mike and Mr. Wonka are in this, too. How strange that every one of us is paired up together," Veruca stated with a hint of curiosity.

Charlie then realized, "Oh no! I haven't found my partner yet! I have to go find him/her!"

He then heard an angry female voice behind him, "You have to be kidding me! Of all the partners here, I'm stuck with you!" They turned to see it was Violet, holding a 27 card and staring angrily at Charlie. She was wearing a dark blue tracksuit and had her normal skin and hair back. "I guess I have no choice now." She pointed right at Charlie and shouted, "Just stay out of my way and this will be quick and painless!"

Charlie replied, "Now hold on! I'm in this, too! Don't just count me out!"

"You tell her, Charlie!" Mike said.

Violet turned the other direction and said as she walked away, "Just do whatever you want. Don't be late for our tag battle, got it? Or else you'll be sorry."

 **That's the first chapter! This will be kind of a long story! It may or may not be hard to follow, but I will do the best I can to make sure I bring a good experience. Take care everyone!**


	2. The First Matches, part 1

**Notice: I will be on hiatus, but I at least thought to put the story back on. I wouldn't expect to see more chapters at least until around August. I also thought to at least add the chapter I wrote.**

 **Chapter 2: The First Matches, part 1**

After Violet walked away, Veruca stated, "Well, that could've gone better."

Mike put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "Just ignore her. Things could be worse though. I'm sure you'll do good. Speaking of which, look up there." They looked at the screen, where the numbers were replaced by the pictures of the trainers. The first block had Mr. Wonka and Mike, while Charlie and Violet were in the last block. "We're up first. So go ahead and watch me win."

An hour later, the competitors that weren't battling were able to sit right outside the battlefield instead of in the crowd. The four battlers stood on the two opposite sides on the field. Charlie, Veruca and Augustus were watching, while Violet stood away from them. The MC spoke into the mic, "NOW IT'S BATTLE TIME!" The crowd cheered as he continued. "Now, the first block will now begin. It is the team of Mike and Willy vs. the team of Ashley and Darren. Now, SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Ashley: Okay, Noctowl, you're up!

Out came an brown owl with dark brown wings and tail feathers, triangle patterns on its body and long white eyebrows. It's eyes had dark rings, as if it were ready to hypnotize.

Darren: Dusknoir, Go!

Out came a dark and light gray ghost. It had a yellow antenna on its head, glove-like hands, yellow rings on its arms, a single red eye, and a yellow pattern on its body that resembled a face.

Mike: Go get 'em, Electivire!

Mike's Electivire was a bipedal, tiger-like yellow and black Pokemon. It had two red eyes, two long, wire-like tails, lightning bolt patterns, and a menacing smile.

Mr. Wonka: Ferrothorn, Come forth!

Ferrothorn is a pod-like metallic Pokemon with green tendrils attached to its head. It was covered in spikes. It also possessed creepy yellow eyes.

Charlie looked and said, "Mike and Wonka have the advantage here."

Augustus asked, "What do you mean?"

Veruca answered instead, "It's a Normal and Flying type and a Ghost type versus an Electric type and a Grass and Steel type. Mike's Electivire can do some damage to the Noctowl, while Dusknoir will barely affect Mr. Wonka's Ferrothorn.

The MC said, "NOW, BATTLE BEGIN!"

Ashley: Now, Noctowl, use Air Slash!

Darren: Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!

Noctowl whipped its wings to create a ball of concentrated air before firing it. Dusknoir's hands glowed dark gray and extended out into the shape of long arms. Mike countered, "Electivire, use Fire Punch!" Electivire's fists enveloped in flames and it stopped Air Slash cold. The Shadow Punch came towards Electivire.

Mr. Wonka said, "Payback!" Ferrothorn creeped in front and blocked the Shadow Punch. It's tendrils glowed black and whipped at Dusknoir, hitting it directly.

Charlie said, "Payback is a Dark-type move that doubles the damage when hit first. It's super effective on Ghost types. Not to mention Iron Barbs."

"Iron Barbs?" Veruca asked.

Charlie explained, "Ferrothorn's special ability. It damages the opponent that makes direct contact with it."

Mr. Wonka then said, "Ferrothorn, use Iron Defense!" It glimmered in a silver light, boosting its defense.

Darren commanded, "Dusknoir, use Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir opened a hole in it's body and fired a shadowy blob.

Mike countered, "Electivire, Thunder!" Electivire fired intense lightning from its tails, shooting through the Shadow Ball and hitting Dusknoir.

Ashley grew frustrated with her partner. "I guess I have to do this by myself! Noctowl, use Extrasensory!" Noctowl's eyes glowed pink and it fired a psychic wave. It hit Electivire and pushed it towards Dusknoir.

Darren said, "Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!" Dusknoir readied Shadow Punch for Electivire, but Mike chuckled.

"Right where I want you," he slyly stated. "Use Thunderpunch!" Electivire enveloped his fists with electricity and hit Dusknoir away.

Mr. Wonka commanded, "Ferrothorn, Iron Head!" Ferrothorn's body glowed silver and rammed Noctowl into the air with its hard, steel head.

Mike smiled and said, "Giga Impact!" Electivire's body spun and started to begin charging power. It ran down Noctowl with brutal force, knocking it out. "Mr. Wonka, take down the ghost!"

Mr. Wonka nodded and told Ferrothorn, "Use Power Whip!" Ferrothorn's tendrils glowed green and slammed into Dusknoir, knocking it out as well.

The referee announced, "Dusknoir and Noctowl are unable to battle. The winners are Electivire and Ferrothorn!"

The MC shouted, "AND THAT MEANS MIKE AND WILLY MOVE TO THE NEXT BLOCK!"

The crowd cheered while Charlie cheered, "They did it! Way to go, guys!"

Veruca then said, "Soon it will be our turn, Augustus."

 **That's the chapter! Stay tuned for Veruca and Augustus' battle! Take care everyone!**


	3. The First Matches, part 2

**Well, my hiatus is now officially over. Let's just say it's been hectic. I will say I may be adding schizoaffective disorder to the list of things in my brain. Not confirmed or denied, but still. Either way, I am now continuing on with the story, so let's respond to the reviews, shall we?**

 **Response Time: To TheFastFox, well, I wouldn't consider it my best story, but that's only because I've written a lot. I really go with the one with the most views, which is Charlie and the Bizarre Behavior of the Blueberry Girl. Still, I thank you for your patience. To, JOHNHAMMOND1993, yes indeed! It shouldn't be too long before you get to read it. I certainly hope so. I used to collect water energy for some reason. Maybe it was because my best Pokemon card was a Gyarados. To LonelyHipster666, I went with bug types because they are often the most underestimated. Don't worry, Charlie will be a good one, and Violet too. I thought of Dark and Psychic but I wanted a certain composition. Steel happened to be the type I could use to put them together, and it works because he's an inventor. So expect a Dark/Steel type and a Steel/Psychic type. I won't tell, though, so you have to guess ;) I will say he has a Snorlax, but he won't use it right now. He will later. Now to the next battle!**

 **Chapter 3: The First Matches, part 2**

The match with Augustus and Veruca was just about to begin, and Charlie stood outside the ring waiting for the battle to start. Mike and Mr. Wonka joined him, with some snacks. "Wonka bar, Charlie?"

"Very funny, but yes, please." Charlie grabbed the Wonka Bar and snacked on it. He then noticed Violet walking over and standing away from them. "Hold on for a second." He walks up to Violet and asks her, "Will you please come and stand with us?"

Violet looked at him for a few seconds, pouting the whole time. "No," was all she said.

"And why not? We're partners for this, so we should stick together."

"Why should I? No way I'm going to go hang with you three."

Fed up with her attitude, Charlie grabbed her by the hand and said, "Don't argue, just come with us." Surprisingly, Violet didn't object and stood next to them.

The battle was now ready, with Veruca and Augustus standing on one end and their competitors standing opposite. Charlie, Mr. Wonka, and Mike watched with excitement. Violet, however, stood with a frustrated expression on her face while crossing her arms. The MC spoke, "It's BATTLE TIME ONCE AGAIN! Now we have reached the middle of today's battles. This one has the team of Veruca and Augustus vs. the team of Devon and Kelly."

Devon: Nice jersey, dude.

Augustus: Zhank you.

Kelly: I love your dress, Veruca!

Veruca: Thank you so much!

Devon and Kelly: We'll try not to burn them with our heat!

The MC shouted, "NOW, SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Devon: Go, Typhlosion! Out came a cream and blue colored badger-like Pokemon with fire protruding out of it's back. It was tall and stood on two legs.

Kelly: Altaria, take them down! Out came a blue, avian Pokemon with plumes on the back of its head and feathers made out of cotton.

Veruca sent out hers. "Lilligant, CURTAIN!" Out came a graceful Pokemon resembling a lily, with a scarlet flower on its head, leaves for arms, and leaves made into a green dress.

Augustus brought his out. "Sawsbuck, show no mercy!" Out came a brown deer Pokemon with a stumpy tail and antlers with leaves on them.

Veruca jumped up with hearts in her eyes. "Oh wow! It's a Sawsbuck! A normal and grass type! I gotta have it! Please let me trade for it!"

Augustus replied, "Veruca, focus! I have anozher Sawsbuck! I will trade you it later. Let us battle now!" Veruca nodded with determination.

The others looked at them with excitement, but not Violet. She was completely pissed. "What are those two idiots doing?" Before Charlie could ask what was wrong, Violet looked directly at him and said, "Both of them are using completely mismatched Pokemon! Their opponents have a fire-type and a dragon/flying type! They'll get the crap kicked out them!"

Charlie said, "I'm sure they have a reason for it." Violet grumbled in response.

The MC spoke, "NOW! BATTLE BEGIN!"

 **That's the chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter, because Augustus and Veruca will have their battle, and then Charlie and Violet will have theirs in the same chapter! Take care everyone!**


	4. The First Matches, part 3

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, I won't shoot you. I started out not liking Pokemon myself, until I was introduced to the game. Since then, I've been a dedicated Pokemon fanboy. Pokemon Platinum happens to be my favorite. To TheIndividualist, hey that's okay! But you should try the games out! They're really good! To JOHNHAMMOND1993, oh, it will. Now then, let's continue on!**

 **Chapter 4: The First Matches, part 3**

Devon started off, "Typhlosion, use Rock Slide!" Immediately, Typhlosion raised its arms and heavy rocks descended onto the field. Sawsbuck dodged it successfully.

"Lilligant, use Energy Ball!" Veruca called out. Lilligant glowed green and fired a green energy ball from its arms, breaking the rocks above it. Veruca called out, "Now use Quiver Dance!" Lilligant danced in an elegant manner and glowed as a result.

Charlie said, "Good strategy. Quiver Dance is a bug type move that boosts Special Attack power, Special Defense, and Speed. Now Energy Ball will be stronger. That was a clever move." Violet grumbled while the others still payed close attention.

Kelly commanded, "Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" Altaria fired blue flames out of its mouth.

Augustus countered, "Use ze Jump Kick!" Sawbuck jumped into the air and prepared a kick, but it missed and Sawsbuck crashed. Sawsbuck got back up, so Augustus said, "Sawsbuck use Double-Edge!" Sawsbuck's body glowed white as he rammed Altaria with full force.

Violet said to them, "That was super reckless. He uses a move that hurts him if he misses, followed by a move that gives him recoil damage." Charlie noticed that Sawsbuck looked tired. Violet told him, "You better not have anything stupid like that."

Devon called out, "Typhlosion! Use Shadow Claw!" Typhlosion's entire right arm glowed with dim colors and formed a sharp, haunting claw.

Veruca called out, "Use Leech Seed!" Lilligant fired a seed at Typhlosion, but Typhlosion slashed it open, causing the seed's contents to attach to its arm. It managed to land a hit on Lilligant, but it wasn't safe yet. "Here it comes," Veruca sneakingly said. Immediately, the sapling that attached to Typhlosion started to zap away its strength. Leech Seed is a move that sucks away a victim's health should it connect. Veruca then said, "Now use Teeter Dance!"

This shocked Violet. "Is she out of her mind?!" Veruca's Lilligant started dancing in an eerie manner. Suddenly, Altaria, Typhlosion and Sawsbuck became confused. "Teeter Dance makes everyone confused except for the user!" Sawsbuck suddenly snapped out of it, however.

Devon shouted, "You won't stop my heat! Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

Kelly shouted, "Altaria, you use Flamethrower, too!" Both Altaria and Typhlosion (despite being confused, an opponent still has a 50% to 66% chance to attack) blasted fire from their mouths. Typhlosion missed both Sawsbuck and Lilligant, but Altaria managed to hit Sawsbuck.

Augustus said, "We're not out, Sawsbuck! Use ze Horn Leech!" Sawsbuck charged with glowing green horns. It rammed Typhlosion, while at the same time, the Horn Leech healed some of the damage done by Flamethrower. "Now use ze Megahorn!" Sawsbuck's horns glowed again as it hit Typhlosion again. Just as Typhlosion got back up, the confusion kicked in and it damaged itself. As a result, Typhlosion was knocked out.

Kelly angrily shouted, "Altaria! Use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria fired a stream of blue energy. It hit Lilligant directly, heavily damaging it. Veruca called for it to counter with Energy Ball, hitting Altaria back.

"Sawsbuck! Use Double-Edge!" Sawsbuck used Double-Edge again, hitting and knocking out Altaria.

The referee called, "Altaria and Typhlosion are unable to battle. The winners are Sawsbuck and Lilligant!"

The MC announced, "AUGUSTUS AND VERUCA ARE NOW HEADING TO THE NEXT BLOCK!"

Devon shook Augustus' hand and said, "Good battle. Let me add you in my Pokegear. Come see me and we'll battle again! Kelly and I have bonded and we're leaving together! Let's tag battle again!" Devon walked away with Kelly holding his hand.

When Augustus and Veruca came to the others, they were met with cheers like, "Way to go!" and "You did well. That battle was awesome!" That is, except for Violet. She had a few words to say.

"You both really are stupid. You both used bad match ups, mistimed your moves, used a reckless strategy, and forgot to take into account of your partner. Augustus, you used moves with recoil too frequently. Veruca, your Teeter Dance could've lost you the match. If Sawsbuck's confusion hadn't worn off, you two would have been doomed. Blind luck doesn't win battles. I may not like Charlie, but I'm not going to screw him over in the competition." She walked away angry.

Charlie sighed and said, "I hope she doesn't act this way in battle."

The next few battles came by, and now it was Violet and Charlie's turn to fight. They stood on one end with Charlie looking confident, while Violet had a hand on her hip. The MC announced, "NOW IS THE LAST BATTLE FOR TODAY! IT'S THE TEAM OF VIOLET AND CHARLIE VS. THE TEAM OF JULIE AND JENNY! NOW SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Charlie: "NINJASK! CENTER STAGE!" Out came a cicada-like Pokemon with a yellow and black body, red eyes, dagger-like claws and a strange pattern on its back.

Violet: "Vileplume, Stand by for battle!" Out came a blue Pokemon with huge red and white petals on its head. It also had stumpy feet.

Julie: "Go Weavile!" Out came a black weasel pokemon with a red crown made of feathers, razor sharp claws, and yellow gem between its eyes.

Jenny (yes it's an Officer Jenny): "Arcanine! TEN HUT!" Out came a furry, gigantic, orange dog Pokemon with black stripes and cream colored fur scattered along its body.

Charlie said, "Be careful Violet, this could be difficult."

Violet rudely replied, "With a Ninjask, tough is right."

Charlie smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm saving my best for later."

"NOW BATTLE BEGIN!"

Charlie commanded, "Ninjask, use Swords Dance!" Ninjask danced around, strengthening its attack stat.

Violet shouted, "Vileplume, use Toxic!" Vileplume sprayed a toxic fluid, poisoning both Weavile and Arcanine.

Jenny commanded, "Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" Arcanine suddenly disappeared.

Violet looked around. "Where did he go?"

Charlie said, "Ninjask, ready your X-Scissor!" Ninjask's claws glowed bright green. Charlie then said, "Now!" Ninjask attacked with X-Scissor, hitting Arcanine just before it could hit Vileplume. "Swords Dance again!" Ninjask danced around again, increasing attack.

Violet commanded, "Sludge Bomb, now!" Vileplume fired toxic sludge directly at the opponents, but they both missed. Violet was shocked.

Jenny and Julie got ready and said at the same time, "Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" "Weavile, use Assist!" Arcanine breathed fire, and Weavile did the same!

Violet was shocked again. "Weavile can use Assist?!" Assist is a move that allows a Pokemon to use a move from any Pokemon on the same team, allowing a Dark/Ice type like Weavile to use Flamethrower!" The Flamethrowers hit both Vileplume and Ninjask.

Charlie then got an idea. "Ninjask, disappear!" Ninjask flashed for a split second and vanished. Ninjask is the fastest of the ordinary Pokemon, allowing it to be hard to see." Arcanine readied another Flamethrower for Vileplume, but Charlie was ready for it. "Ninjask, get on its back and use Leech Life!" Ninjask latched onto Arcanine and used Leech Life, a bug-type move that drains health.

Violet commanded, "Vileplume, Giga Drain!" Vileplume formed green roots that grabbed Weavile and sucked away health for Vileplume.

Charlie then shouted, "It's time to finish this! Ninjask, Slash!" Its claws glowed and it slashed at Weavile, knocking it out.

Violet commanded, "Vileplume, Hyper Beam!" Vileplume focused a deadly energy beam through its petals and fired it out. It hit Arcanine, knocking it out as well.

The referee called, "Arcanine and Weavile are unable to battle. The victors are Ninjask and Vileplume!"

The MC shouted, "VIOLET AND CHARLIE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Charlie couldn't believe it. He won his first round.

 **That's the chapter! A long one like I promised. Now then, the next day will come in, so stay tuned. Also, yes, Violet is using Poison type Pokemon, and she uses Paul's battle cry. I thought she would make a great female Paul. Take care everyone!**


	5. Night of Training

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, With Violet and Charlie, it is bound to be. They took out both opponents before the poison even kicked in. Also, these are all genuine Pokemon from the series. I describe them so people can get an image in their minds. But feel free to look them up on Google. There are thousands of images (some naughty, though). To TheFastFox, Well, I did just sort of pop in after being away for a couple weeks, so...**

 **Chapter 5: Night of Training**

That night, the group all went to the Pokemon Center to rest. They had a meal together and then headed to bed (It was funny because Mr. Wonka wore a long nightshirt, a nightcap and had a candle in his hand). A few hours into it, Charlie woke up. He just couldn't sleep without knowing why his partner hated him so much. He went outside and looked at the moon. He listened to the calm sounds of the night, with even the forest Pokemon singing. He then heard a loud sound within the forest.

When he headed there, he saw Violet and her Vileplume training. "Vileplume, use Sludge Bomb!' Vileplume fired the toxic sludge that exploded against the trees. "Do it once more." Vileplume used Sludge Bomb and hit the same spot. "Good work, Vileplume. Let's get some rest." She then noticed Charlie and shouted out, "Come to see my training, or come to stare at my good looks?"

Charlie came out and said, "I couldn't sleep. I see you couldn't, either."

"I couldn't, but its not your fault. You weren't half bad, you know." As Charlie smiled, Violet finished, "Don't get too excited. I may be a teammate, but I'm not wanting to be part of your group you've formed."

Charlie was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since the others came here, you've all been bonding together. You're already a group now, and you all hang out, too. It's like the tour all over again, where everyone wants to be friendly and crap like that. I'm not here for bonding. I'm here because my Pokemon wanted to battle here. My Vileplume just evolved, and it needs more training, so we're out here. Since Vileplume loves the night, it benefits him as well."

Charlie noticed she was shaky. "You don't have to be so tense." He grabbed her hands. He didn't notice it, but she blushed a little. "If you don't want to stay in touch after all this, that's your decision. But I want to be a good partner to you. I can tell deep down that you're just shy. I still consider you my friend, even if you don't like me. But please reconsider." Charlie left after that.

 **That's the chapter! The next battles are coming up! Mike and Wonka are next, but would you like to see Veruca and Augustus battle in that same chapter tomorrow? If so, let me know in the review section. Take care everyone!**


	6. The Second Day, part 1

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, "That is the biggest mystery of them all." *nods head* In all seriousness, Violet has a reason for why the way she is acting. I'm sure you know, but either way, she's not quite at the friendly level just yet. And I've decided to make Augustus and Veruca for the next chapter, along with Violet and Charlie.**

 **Chapter 6: The Second Day, part 1**

The next morning, the second day of battling was ready to begin. "IT'S BATTLE TIME! THE SECOND DAY OF OUR WEEK-LONG TAG BATTLE TOURNAMENT IS READY TO GET UNDERWAY! LET'S PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THOSE WHO MOVED TO THE SECOND ROUND." The camera went to the outside of the field to zoom in on the battlers awaiting their turn. "NOW OUR FIRST MATCH-UP CAN BEGIN! IT IS THE TEAM OF WILLY AND MIKE VS. THE TEAM OF JESSILINA AND JAMESON! NOW SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Jessilina: "Seviper, go!" Out came a gigantic dark blue, serpent-like Pokemon, with red eyes and fangs, a red and blue tail, and gem patterns along its back.

Jameson: "Carnivine, I need you!" Out came a green flytrap-like Pokemon with a gigantic head, yellow body and multiple tentacles. It jumped out and bit Jameson's head. "Carnivine, cut that out!"

Mike brought out his. "Go get 'em, Vikavolt!" Out came a blue and yellow stag beetle Pokemon with huge wings, huge jaws, and sharp claws at the end of its legs.

Charlie was in awe. "I would love a bug type like that."

Violet told him, "You'd have to counteract Vikavolt's naturally slow speed. Still, he made a good choice. Now that Carnivine will have a rough time."

Mr. Wonka threw out his Pokemon. "Bisharp, come forth!" Out came a tall, humanoid, red and black Pokemon with a spiked helmet, boomerang-like spikes on its body. It also had metallic gloves with blades on one side of each glove.

Jessilina was a rather rude and suspicious individual. "You think your toy soldier and fly boy can stop us? We'll win this competition and capture a Pikachu! Just you watch!"

The MC shouted, "NOW, BATTLE BEGIN!"

Jessilina attacked first, "Seviper, Poison tail!" Seviper's tail glowed purple as it attacked Vikavolt. However, Bisharp got in front and took the hit.

Veruca said, "That was a good strategy! Poison type moves don't affect steel types!"

Mr. Wonka heard her say this and smiled. "Bisharp, use Metal Burst!" Bisharp's arms glowed and hit Seviper hard. Metal Burst is a counter move that hits if the user is hit first. "Now use Iron Head!" Bisharp's body glowed a gray color. Before he could connect, though...

"Carnivine, use Vine Whip!" Carnivine summoned vines from its body and grabbed Seviper before it could get hit. "Use Bullet Seed!" Carnivine shot a barrage of explosive seeds from his mouth.

Mike shouted, "Vikavolt, Air Slash!" It fired a burst of air at the seeds, stopping them. "Now use Thunder!" Vikavolt started to charge intense electrical energy between its sawtooth jaws.

Mr. Wonka commanded, "Bisharp, Night slash!" Vikavolt fired the Thunder, missing Carnivine but hitting Seviper. Bisharp's blades glowed black. He slashed both times, but Carnivine dodged both attacks. "That Carnivine is slippery!"

Mike replied, "No worries! Vikavolt, use Bug Buzz!" Vikavolt fired a green sound wave that screamed across the field.

Jameson called out, "Carnivine, Protect!" Carnivine protected itself with a force field, with Bug Buzz not making any contact. He looked at Jessilina and said, "I told you Bind was holding me back. Get it?" Jessilina rolled her eyes.

After taking the damage, Jessilina shouted, "Seviper, Haze!" Seviper shot thick smoke from its mouth, obscuring it completely.

Mike flashed a sinister smile before saying, "Oh no, you don't! Vikavolt, use Flash Cannon!" Vikavolt fired a beam of light that shot through the smoke and knocked Seviper out. "That's one down, but we still haven't made a scratch on Carnivine!"

Jameson taunted, "You can't hit me! Mr. Wonka sucks at making candy bars and aiming, too!" That did it.

Mr. Wonka frustratingly shouted, "Bisharp, use Guillotine!" Bisharp's arms glowed blue and he jumped into the air. He landed down right on Carnivine, connecting its blade directly against Carnivine's face. Carnivine was knocked out! "Guillotine may have low accuracy, but it will instantly knock out an opponent if it hits!"

The referee called, "Seviper and Carnivine are unable to battle. The winners are Vikavolt and Bisharp!"

Jameson was in pure shock. "You haven't heard the last of us! We're blasting off again!" Jameson and Jessilina ran off soon after.

The MC shouted, "AND AFTER KNOCKING OUT SEVIPER AND CARNIVINE, MIKE AND WILLY MOVE TO THE NEXT BLOCK!"

The whole crowd cheered. Violet whispered, "Those two could be dangerous competition. I'd better be prepared for later."

 **That's the chapter! Augustus and Veruca, as well as Violet and Charlie are next! I may change up the order, but it depends on the time. Stay tuned for more, and take care everyone!**


	7. The Second Day, part 2

**Response Time: To TheFastFox, It's alright. I would like to know what you think of it. But I will updating every day. To mattTheWriter072, I responded to your review in the PM, but I focused on Jameson and Jessilina, who were actually Team Rocket in disguise. Plus, you have to admit it was funny when Bisharp used Guillotine on Carnivine. Onward!**

 **Chapter 7: The Second Day, part 2**

"NOW THAT SEVERAL BATTLES HAVE GONE BY, LET'S GO TO OUR FAN FAVORITES! IT'S THE TEAM OF JACK AND CLAIRE VS. THE TEAM OF AUGUSTUS AND VERUCA! NOW LET'S BEGIN!"

Jack: "Go get 'em, Huntail!" Out came a large, blue aquatic serpent Pokemon with orange fins. It's large jaws snapped together with vicious intent.

Mike said to himself in frustration, "Hey! That's my catchphrase!"

Claire: "Ludicolo, dance!" Out came a duck-like Pokemon with fur looking like a pineapple. It also wears a sombrero that resembles a lily pad. It started compulsively dancing around.

Veruca: "Sunflora, CURTAIN!" Out came a Sunflower Pokemon with closed eyes, leaf arms, and petals on its face.

Augustus: "Lickilicky, Show no mercy!" Out came a pink Pokemon with a long tongue, a bib, and a yellow pattern on his belly.

"NOW, BATTLE BEGIN!"

Claire made the first move, "Ludicolo, Fake Out!" Ludicolo ran in a bizarre manner, then smacked Sunflora with both hands. Sunflora suddenly flinched and couldn't move. "Fake Out only works the first time, but it is guaranteed to cause flinching. Now use Scald!" Ludicolo prepared to shoot hot, steamy water at Sunflora.

Augustus shouted, "Use ze Me First!" Lickilicky glowed for a second and used Scald with more power. It hit Ludicolo and protected Sunflora. "Me First iz a move zat copies a move and uses it with more powver, so long as Lickilicky goes first. Now use ze Screech!" Lickilicky let out a sonic wave, lowering Ludicolo's and Huntail's defenses. "How do you like zat?"

Jack replied, "Just watch! Huntail, Feint Attack!" Huntail slithered in, and attacked with its fangs. It hit Sunflora, considering Sunflora is rather slow, and Feint Attack always hits. But Veruca wasn't upset in the slightest.

"Sunflora, Grasswhistle!" Veruca commanded with a sinister smile. Sunflora put its mouth to the leaf and played lulling music. Huntail fell asleep! "Now charge your Solar Beam!" Sunflora began to glow brightly! "Augustus, cover me while Sunflora charges up!"

Claire tried to save her partner, "Ludicolo, Brick Break!" Ludicolo's arm became rock hard and it attempted to attack Sunflora.

Augustus called, "Lickilicky, use ze Gyro ball!" Lickilicky spun around while glowing gray. It hit Ludicolo and knocked it back. "Use ze Power Whip!" Lickilicky's tongue glowed green and it whipped Ludicolo, knocking it out. However, Huntail woke up!

Jack smiled and said, "Now we're in business! Use Sucker Punch!" Huntail rammed Sunflora with dark energy. Weird how Huntail can use Sucker Punch when it has no hands.

"We'll have to try a faster method! Use Sunny day!" Sunflora then projected light into the air, causing the sun to turn harsh.

"Oh no!" Jack cried out, as he knew harsh sunlight weakens Water-types. "Use Aqua Tail!" Huntail's tail whipped around and water was infused in it.

"Giga Drain!" Sunflora used Giga Drain, sucking away Huntail's health. It was getting too weak to get up. Veruca chose to finish it. "Use Solar Beam!" Since the sun was harsh, Solar Beam didn't have to charge. It fired a beam of light with amazing power. Huntail was knocked out!

"HUNTAIL AND LUDICOLO ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNERS ARE LICKILICKY AND SUNFLORA!"

The MC shouted, "And with that, Veruca and Augustus are victorious!"

When they returned to the others, they were greeted with cheers. Violet herself told them, "Now that was much better. You covered yourselves and improved immensely. Good work."

A few battles later, and now it was Violet and Charlie's turn. "THE LAST BATTLE OF THE DAY IS HERE. IT'S THE TEAM OF VIOLET AND CHARLIE VS. THE TEAM OF ANNA AND DANNY!"

Danny greeted them, "Let's make this a good battle, mate!"

Charlie nodded while Violet replied, "I don't intend for anything less."

Anna told Danny, "Ooh, I like her!"

"NOW, SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Anna: "Granbull! I need you!" Out came a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokemon with huge teeth-like growths.

Danny: "Exploud, light 'em up, mate!" Out came a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a large mouth. It had red eyes, a stubby nose, and two peg-like teeth in each jaw. It also had protruding tubes with holes along its body: seven of which formed a crest on top of its head.

Charlie: "Escavalier, center stage!" Escavalier appeared, and it was a blue insectoid Pokemon with a knight's helm. The helmet had a red horsehair crest on top. It had a shell-like armor at its lower body and two lances on each arm.

Violet: "Ariados, stand by for battle!" Ariados came out, and it was a pink and black fanged spider with purple and yellow-striped legs, eerie face pattern and a stinger on its back, and a horn on it's head. "Let's do this!"

"NOW, BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Ariados, use Smart Strike!" Violet shouted. Ariados' horn glowed and it ran at Granbull.

"Escavalier, Swords Dance, then use X-Scissor!" Escavalier used Swords Dance to strengthen its attack, followed by X-Scissor, where its lances glow as it charges toward Exploud.

Danny called, "Too easy, mate. Exploud, dodge! Then use Fire Fang!" Exploud jumped and its teeth emitted fire. It landed back down, hitting Escavalier dead on. At the same time, Ariados managed to hit Granbull successfully. (Smart Strike is a Steel-type move that never misses and its very effective against a Fairy type like Granbull)

"Ariados, use Leech Life!" Ariados ran back and bit Exploud, sucking away health. Violet looked to Charlie, "Now, Charlie, if you will..."

Charlie nodded, and commanded, "Escavalier, use Iron Head!" Escavalier used Iron Head, in which it rams with a steel-hard skull. It hit Granbull with brutal force, and made it flinch. Now it was Violet's turn.

"Use Fell Stinger!" Ariados' horn glowed green, while charging at Granbull.

Some in the crowd whispered, "Did she say Fell Stinger?" Ariados lunged and it hit Granbull hard, knocking it out!

The MC shouted, "AMAZING! FELL STINGER WAS USED AT THE BEST POSSIBLE TIME! IT'S A MOVE THAT INCREASES ATTACK POWER IF THE MOVE RESULTS IN A KNOCKOUT! GRANBULL DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO ATTACK!"

Violet wasn't finished yet, "Use Cross Poison!" Ariados' legs glowed as it was ready to strike.

Charlie commanded, "Escavalier, Giga Impact!" Both Ariados and Escavalier attacked at the same time, knocking out Exploud!

"Exploud and Granbull are unable to battle! The winners are Ariados and Escavalier!"

MC: "THE TEAM OF VIOLET AND CHARLIE MOVE TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Violet and Charlie walked to the group where everyone hugged Charlie and said good job to him. Charlie replied, however, "You guys, thank you, but Violet gets the credit. She battled phenomenally!"

"You are singing my song, mate!" They turned to see Anna and Danny. "You two were excellent. We want to hang with you guys, if that's okay with you."

Violet grumbled, "Be my guest." She started to walk away.

Charlie said, "I'll talk to her," as he followed her path.

 **That's the chapter! I'm so sorry it was late. I was busy, but it's now here. Tomorrow is a transitional chapter, so expect it to be short! Take care everyone!**


	8. A Much Needed Talk

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, They're talking about magical friendship!**

 **Chapter 8: A Much Needed Talk**

"Wait Violet!" Violet looked back to see Charlie run after her. "Please don't leave. We need you, I need you!"

Violet replied, "I'm not leaving, Charlie! I just want to go be alone."

"But why? Why do you still insist on this need to be away from us?"

Violet shouted, "Because it's who I am!" She noticed everyone around looking at her. "I...I..." She suddenly dashed out. She got behind the Pokemon Center and caught her breath. She spotted Charlie walking to her.

Charlie told her, "Look, Violet. I know what you mean. But I want to include you. You know you're still my friend."

Violet explained to him, "I used to have friends. I used to love being with people, even if I was always shy and introverted. But then my mother drove away the only friends I had. I resented her, but I resented my friends for abandoning me completely. I told you, it's who I am to be a loner. I'm destined to be alone." She looked down when she said that.

Charlie said, "You're wrong." She looked at him. "No one should ever be forced to be alone. And you aren't. Now come with me." He grabbed her hand and walked with her into the Pokemon Center. He brought her into a room and put her in the bed. She fell asleep right after. Charlie walked out to find the others, whispering, "I wish she didn't feel that way."

Violet thought to herself while in the dark. "He's still so kind. Just like at the factory. Maybe he really was trying to be helpful and friendly. I was wrong to judge him. I am sorry."

 **That's the chapter! Next up is the third day (and I will be mixing up the formula a bit), and then we continue onward! Take care, everyone!**


	9. The Third Challenge, part 1

**Response Time: To TheFastFox, that's how I do every story I write, unless something occurs. But please, I wish to know what you think of the story. Don't worry about apologizing. To mattTheWriter072, Well, she hasn't exactly told him, not quite yet. You'll see what I mean. Onward!**

 **Chapter 9: The Third Challenge, part 1**

The next morning, Violet woke up and looked around. She saw no trace of anyone around. She got dressed and ran around the Center, looking for Charlie. However, she found no sign of him. She noticed the clock, and that the battles were beginning. She ran there as fast as she could. When she arrived, she spotted Charlie and the others. She ran straight to him, and shouted, "Am I late?"

Charlie looked at her and said, "Not at all. Mike and Mr. Wonka are almost starting. I was going to wake you when it was nearing our time. I wanted you to get some more rest."

Violet looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Listen, Charlie," She held his hands. "There's something I have to tell you. Something important that I want you to hear."

Charlie replied, "What is it?" But as she was about to say it...

"IT'S BATTLE TIME! THE TEAM OF MIKE AND WILLY IS PREPARING TO BATTLE THE TEAM OF DEENA AND SASHA!"

Violet kept a grip over her temper and said, "I'll wait."

Charlie said, "It's okay, you can tell me..."

"I'm okay, really. I want to wait."

Sasha began to flirt with Mike, "Hey there cutie. Don't underestimate us, because we are hot! Not just in battle, mind you. You ready to spend some quality time with me?"

Mike smiled and said, "Sure! I'm all ready!"

Mr. Wonka warned him, "Be careful. I've seen these two battle. They're very dangerous."

"SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Deena: "Come on out, Hariyama!" Hariyama appeared, and it was a humanoid Pokemon, with large blue legs, two large orange hands, and resembled a sumo wrestler.

Mike: "Go get 'em, Galvantula!" Galvantula is a yellow, electrical spider Pokemon with large, blue eyes, and covered in yellow and purple fur. It hissed menacingly at Hariyama.

Mr. Wonka: "Klinklang, come forth!" Out came a Pokemon resembling four, interlocking gears. One gear had a strange pattern on it, one was behind it and bigger, one had a shy face on it, and the last gear had a red core and was surrounded by a spiked wheel.

Sasha: "Magmortar! Sic 'em!" Out came a tall, red, orange and yellow Pokemon with an egg shaped body. It had flames on its shoulders and head, and cannons with claws for arms.

Mike shouted in panic, "MAGMORTAR!? THAT'S NOT GOOD! THAT IS NOT GOOD!"

Violet said, "He's right. A fire-type like Magmortar is deadly against a steel-type and a bug/electric-type. Especially Magmortar, which is a really powerful one."

Just then, Anna and Danny showed up (Violet and Charlie's former opponents). "Yep. This will be difficult, mate."

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

Mr. Wonka took a precautionary measure. "Use Shift Gear!" Klinklang immediately started to spin its gears the other way rapidly. Shift Gear increases attack and speed. "Now use Zap Cannon!" He fired an electric orb, which directly hit Hariyama. Zap Cannon is guaranteed to paralyze, slowing them down and giving only a 50% chance to attack.

"Now I have you," Mr. Wonka said, but then Mike cut in front.

"Galvantula, use Thunderbolt!" Galvantula fired lightning from its body, nearly hitting Klinklang and missing Hariyama.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm!" Deena commanded. Hariyama's palm glowed with power. It made contact with Klinklang and exploded.

Mr. Wonka shouted, "Klinklang! Are you okay?" As it got back up, he turned to Mike, "What was that for? You got in my path and I payed for it!"

Mike argued, "Hey, you went out of turn! It was my turn to make a move!"

"Says your sad battle skills," Wonka said while sticking his tongue out. "Klinklang, Shift Gear!" Klinklang shifted its gears once again.

Mike mocked, "Shift Gears? What is it, a car? And by the way, genius, when you paralyzed Hariyama, you also made it stronger. It has the ability Guts! It powers up attack when it is hit with an ailment! So watch and learn! Galvantula, Gastro Acid!" Galvantula spat a nasty, green fluid from its jaws. It hit Hariyama and it stopped looking fierce. "See? That move negates an ability, making her Guts ability useless. And now, use Agility!" Galvantula started to speed up. "Now I'm faster! How do you like that, fruitcake?"

Mr. Wonka ignored him, and said, "Lock On!" Klinklang's eyes and red core glowed, aiming right at Magmortar. "Now use Zap Cannon!" Klinklang fired Zap Cannon again, but Mike commanded Galvantula to use Thunderbolt. It got in the way, and as a result, both Galvantula and Magmortar were hit with it.

Mike shouted, "What was that for? You're lucky electric types can't get paralyzed!"

Mr. Wonka shouted, "I'm lucky? You're the one who ran into my attack, you cocky little twit!" He turned to the battlefield. "Klinklang, Gear Grind!" Klinklang spun its gears and began to hit Hariyama with it. The Gear Grind allows Klinklang to attack with its spinning gears.

Mike shouted, "Signal Beam!" Galvantula fired a beam of multicolored light, hitting both Hariyama and Klinklang.

Wonka yelled at Mike, "Was that for 'getting in your way?'"

Sasha said, "Are you boys done fighting? Because if not, we'll use the quad attack to shut you guys up!"

Deena commanded, "Hariyama, Knock Off!" Hariyama's arms glowed with darkness and it hit Klinklang. "Now use Stone Edge!" Stones began to circle Hariyama, before firing at Klinklang and Galvantula!

Sasha winked and called out, "Magmortar, use Flamethrower!" Magmortar shot flames out of its cannon, hitting them both again. "Now to finish you! Magmortar, Fire Blast!"

Mike and Wonka both shouted, "DID SHE SAY FIRE BLAST?!"

Magmortar fired a gigantic, star-shaped fire blast from its cannons right at Galvantula and Klinklang. Violet shouted from the crowed, "MR. WONKA! MIKE! WATCH OUT!"

 **That's the chapter! Will they survive the Fire Blast? Or will they lose the tournament? Stay tuned to find out! Take care everyone!**


	10. The Third Challenge, part 2

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, She won't be able to tell him just yet, but you will find out what she wants to say. Now let's find out if Wonka and Mike survived, shall we?**

 **Chapter 10: The Third Challenge, part 2**

Wonka and Mike both shouted at the same time, "DODGE!" Both Galvantula and Klinklang dodged the Fire Blast completely.

Sasha got frustrated, "No fair! Magmortar, Flamethrower!" Magmortar prepared to fire, when Mike fought back.

"Galvantula, Thunderbolt!" Galvantula managed to get hit by Flamethrower, but it managed to hit Magmortar with Thunderbolt. When the smoke cleared, Galvantula was knocked out!

"Ha! I win! I win!" Sasha cheered.

Mike smiled and responded, "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Sasha looked to see that Magmortar was knocked out as well!

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! MAGMORTAR!"

Mike looked to Mr. Wonka, "Now finish this!"

Mr. Wonka said, "Right! I won't let your sacrifice be in vain! Klinklang, use Zap Cannon!" Klinklang hit Hariyama with Zap Cannon, slowing it down immensely. "Now use Gear Grind!" Klinklang spun its gears and attacked Hariyama again, knocking it out.

"Hariyama and Magmortar are unable to battle. The winners are Klinklang and Galvantula!"

As they reveled in the victory, Sasha ran over to Mike and kissed him, saying, "You were awesome, Mike! Later!" The two then ran off.

Back in the crowd, Mike was talking about the battle, "Yeah the girl was hot, but her Magmortar was downright powerful. At least we won. I wouldn't have got knocked if I wasn't FIGHTING MY PARTNER!"

Mr. Wonka grumbled, "Oh, shut up."

Violet laughed a little and then she grabbed Charlie's hand and said, "Now I can finally tell you what I have to say. Charlie, I..."

As she said this, Mr. Wonka grabbed Charlie and dragged him away, grumbling about helping him train. Charlie flailed his arms and shouted, "Wait! Violet has to tell me something!"

Veruca walked up to Violet and asked, "What is it that you have to tell him?"

Violet hesitated and nervously said, "That I'm sorry...and I think I'm in love with him."

Veruca shouted out, "WHHHHAAAATTTT?!"

Violet replied, "I said I 'think!' Besides, he's so nice and sweet...and he's been so good to me. I really want to tell him, so maybe if I know how he feels, maybe I can see if we can...be an item..."

"AWWWWWWWW!"

"Stop it."

"Charlie and Violet, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"

"Veruca, that isn't funny!" Much later, Charlie finally came back, but Violet was watching the next battle, "Oh Charlie! You're just in time to see Veruca and Augustus!"

"WE ARE NOW AT THE HALF WAY POINT! NOW IT IS THE TEAM OF AUGUSTUS AND VERUCA VS. THE TEAM OF DONNY AND HANNAH! SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Augustus: "Purugly! Show no mercy!" Out came a tiger cat that was actually rather ugly looking. It had huge whiskers, a springy tail, and gray and white fur.

Veruca: "Shiftry! CURTAIN!" Out came a Tengu-like Pokemon with a brown body, white hair, fan-like hands, and was rather short.

Donny: "Go, Sableye!" Sableye is a purple goblin-like Pokemon with eyes made of gems and a red gem on its chest.

Hannah: "Come on out, Dugtrio!" Out came a three headed mole Pokemon, with most of its body obscured by the fact that it was in the ground.

"NOW, BATTLE BEGIN!"

 **That's the chapter! Now it's Shiftry and Purugly vs. Sableye and Dugtrio! Who will win? Take care everyone!**


	11. The Third Challenge, part 3

**Response Time: To TheFastFox, Okay. You still didn't tell me your opinion, but that's fine. To mattTheWriter072, my favorite part was making Veruca sing the "Sitting in a tree" song. Now let's get going!**

 **Chapter 11: The Third Challenge, part 3**

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Purugly, use ze Fake Out!" Purugly went to Dugtrio and smacked with both paws across Dugtrio's face, making it flinch.

Donny decided to ambush Shiftry, so he said, "Sableye, use Shadow Sneak!" Sableye phased into the ground and vanished, before coming back up and sucker punching Shiftry. Veruca told Shiftry to use Leaf Tornado, which allowed Shiftry to summon a tempest with razor sharp leaves. It missed, as Sableye vanished again.

"Purugly, use ze Assist!" Augustus called out. Purugly suddenly started using Dark Pulse, a move that fires a blast of dark energy in waves.

Veruca took the opportunity to command. "Shiftry use Dark Pulse as well!"

Hannah shouted, "Dugtrio, Protect!" Dugtrio managed to create a force field to protect both Sableye and itself from the double Dark Pulse. "Now use Night Slash!" It suddenly slashed Purugly with dark claws.

Augustus was baffled. "But it doez not have any hands. How doez it use ze Nacht Slash?" He then saw an opportunity. "Use Shadow Claw!" Purugly's claws were enveloped with nightmarish shadows. It struck Dugtrio, pushing it right in front of Veruca's Shiftry.

Veruca smiled and said, "Leaf Storm, Go!" Shiftry surrounded itself with a powerful cyclone with glowing leaves. It hit Dugtrio and knocked it out.

Hannah was shocked, so Donny comforted her. "It will be okay. Sableye, Shadow Ball!" It fired a shadowy blob of energy.

Augustus wasn't backing down. "Purugly, use ze Slash and zhen Assist!" Purugly's claws slashed the Shadow Ball, breaking it apart. It then used Assist, which made it use Leaf Tornado. It made Sableye fly into the air.

"Shiftry, Nature Power!" Shiftry glowed green for a second. "Now you're in for it," Veruca confidently declared. "Nature Power uses a move based on the terrain. Since it's rocky, that means Earth Power will be used. No escaping in the ground for you." Shiftry used Earth Power, a move that makes the ground shake and explode with magma. One hit Sableye and it was knocked out.

"Sableye and Dugtrio are unable to battle. The winners are Shiftry and Purugly!"

Veruca jumped with excitement and shouted, "We did it! We did it!"

Donny shook their hands and said, "Good job, you two. You just may win. You work well together."

Back at the field, they were all conversing and watching the battles. At one point, Violet took Charlie's hand and snuck with him to the back of the Pokemon Center. She said to him, "Now I can tell you what I want to say. Charlie, I..." But then she heard something nearby. She then said, "Darn it! Can't I get a moment alone with Charlie to tell him something?" With that, Mike came out of the bushes. "Mike? What are you doing?"

Mike told them, "I'm hiding from Wonka. He won't stop pestering me with these strategies. You have to help me get him to stop. Please help me!"

Violet told him, "No way! That's your problem! Go deal with it yourself!"

"Fine! Man, you are so neurotic!"

"Sorry about that. Now, where was I? Charlie, I..." She heard someone call them. "NOW WHAT?"

Charlie poked his head out and said, "I think we're being called to battle."

Violet sighed. "Good. We're the last ones, so then I'll tell you when we win."

 **That's the chapter! Now the conclusion of the third day is coming, so hold on for more! Take care, everyone!**


	12. The Third Challenge, part 4

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Which must mean that it will be done at the most predictable time! But hey, it will pay off.**

 **Chapter 12: The Third Challenge, part 4**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT IS THE FINAL BATTLE OF TODAY! THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING WELL FOR BOTH TEAMS, SO LET'S FIND OUT WHAT COMES FROM THIS! IT'S THE TEAM OF DRACO AND REGGIE VS. THE TEAM OF VIOLET AND CHARLIE! NOW, SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Draco: "Hydreigon, I summon you!" Hydreigon was frightening in appearance. It was a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Its abdomen has two fuchsia stripes on it.

Reggie: "Cofagrigus, Come out!" Cofagrigus was a sarcophagus Pokemon with freaky ghost arms, an unusual smile with piercing red eyes inhabiting a Egyptian coffin.

Violet: "Gengar, Stand by for battle!" Gengar is a ghostly, purple shadow Pokemon with a ghastly smile, red eyes, and spikes on it's head and back.

Charlie: "Scizor, Center stage!" Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokemon with a steel, red exoskeleton. It has dark yellow eyes, retractable wings, pincers with a face pattern on it, and thin legs with claws.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

Draco gave the first command, "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!" Hydreigon's three heads charged a blue, pulsing beam. It fired, barely missing both opponents.

Violet called out, "Gengar, Sludge Bomb!" Gengar fired explosive sludge out of its mouth. Hydreigon managed to fly away from the Sludge Bomb, making it useless.

Charlie commanded, "Scizor, Iron Head!" Scizor's head glowed gray as it was flying towards Cofagrigus.

Reggie smiled and said, "I've seen you two battle. You're powerful and ruthless, but that won't save you. Cofagrigus, Psychic!" Cofagrigus' eyes glowed blue. It threw Scizor away with a telekinetic wave. "Now use Shadow Ball!" He fired a Shadow Ball, which managed to hit Scizor while it was down. "I told you, it's futile. Draco and I are a great team."

Violet mocked him, "Oh great. We have an arrogant flake as an opponent. Gengar, Shadow Ball, then use Dark Pulse!" Gengar fired Shadow Ball, which hit Cofagrigus. It then fired Dark Pulse, which also hit. "Forget that a Cofagrigus has low speed?" She then noticed when the smoke cleared, Cofagrigus was still standing (well, floating).

Reggie fired back, "Forget that a Cofagrigus has high defenses? Now use Energy Ball!" It fired a green energy ball right at Gengar, but Scizor jumped in and blocked.

Charlie said, "Scizor, Night Slash!" Scizor hit Cofagrigus with the Night Slash repeatedly, but it kept doing hardly anything. "It's not working!"

Violet said, "Then let's focus on the other one! Gengar, Sludge Bomb!" Gengar then hit Hydreigon succesfully, and Charlie hit Hydreigon with Iron Head. "Now, Gengar, Psychic!" Gengar grabbed Cofagrigus with telekinesis and it landed on Hydreigon. "This is where we do things!"

Draco and Reggie smiled at each other. "You think so?" Hyper Voice!" Hydreigon let out a sonic wave that didn't affect Gengar but hit Scizor. "Now use Flamethrower!" It hit Scizor and Gengar together. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" It hit Gengar this time, heavily damaging it. "So long, Gengar! Use Dark Pulse!"

Reggie commanded, "Cofagrigus, Shadow Ball!" Both attacks were aimed at Gengar.

Violet was horrified, for she knew it was over for her. "I'm sorry, Charlie...I failed you." But when she looked up, she saw Gengar was fine! In fact, Scizor was using Protect, shielding Gengar from both attacks! She looked at Charlie, "Charlie, I..."

But Charlie said, "I know. You are sorry, and you think you are in love with me." Violet was surprised of this, but Charlie said to her. "Violet, I knew you were sorry, and Veruca told me the truth. But I knew from the start with the way you kept trying to tell me. It's okay. We're a team, and we stick together, no matter what." Violet smiled at him and nodded. Charlie heroically commanded, "Scizor, use X-Scissor!" Scizor broke out and used X-Scissor on Hydreigon, knocking it out. "Now use Night Slash!" Scizor flew towards Cofagrigus, hitting it with Night Slash. It flew up suddenly in the air, because Gengar fired Shadow Ball, knocking out Cofagrigus.

"COFAGRIGUS AND HYDREIGON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNERS ARE SCIZOR AND GENGAR!"

After the referee made the call, Violet jumped up and hugged Charlie. She also kissed him on the cheek, surprising everyone, including Charlie.

When they reunited with the others, they were met with greetings. Violet looked to Mr. Wonka and brought him to Mike. "Alright, now it's time to get you two to work together again. You both have skill, but you can't win without teamwork. Charlie taught me that, and I'm glad he did. So come on..."

Mr. Wonka looked to Mike and said, "Well, you do battle well. Just be careful, okay?"

Mike shook his hand, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now, let's keep training. Tomorrow is a whole new day!"

 **That's the chapter! A few more days are left, and we are still going strong! It makes you wonder what will happen in the end, huh? Stay tuned for more, and take care, everyone!**


	13. Magnet Area of Effect

**Response Time: My mother was released from the hospital on Sunday, but I needed a couple of days, and now I'm ready to continue! To mattTheWriter072, yes it is indeed turn-based. Despite the impression, it is easy to pick up on. So there's not much pressure to start anytime. I highly recommend the series to you. Next!**

 **Chapter 13: Magnet Area of Effect**

"IT'S BATTLE TIME!" The crowd went wild as the MC shouted. "THE FOURTH DAY IS FINALLY HERE! ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS ARE LEFT IN THIS WEEK-LONG BATTLE TOURNAMENT!"

Violet held Charlie's hand and told him, "Only 3 more days after this. I can feel the two of us winning."

Charlie thought for a second. "Yeah, but we'll have to get through either Mike and Wonka, or Augustus and Veruca. I've been calculating the battle bracket, and if we all win to the sixth day, Wonka/Mike and Veruca/Augustus will have to battle each other. We end up fighting the winner of that."

Violet told him, "Don't worry. We're a team, and we can't lose. I have you to watch my back, and I'll keep watch of yours."

Charlie smiled and replied, "Thanks. That makes me feel much better."

Violet giggled in a cute way. Charlie was amazed that he was seeing this side of her. It's like she did a complete 180, and changed her ways. Either way, they were good when they didn't really team up together. However, now that they were a proper team...well, watch out, competition.

"NOW WE HAVE THE TEAM OF MIKE AND WILLY VS. THE TEAM OF HILDA AND DREW! NOW SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Hilda: "Go on, Dragonite!" Out came Dragonite, a European-looking dragon with light orange scales, twin antennae, a horn on it's head, a long tail and a set of blue wings.

Drew: "Come on out, Jellicent!" Jellicent appeared in the form of a ghostly-blue jellyfish, with a crown, eerie tentacles, and a regal mustache.

Mike: "Go get 'em, Magnezone!" Magnezone is a mysterious Pokemon that resembles a UFO, with an antenna, magnets for its arms, a red eye in the middle, and two black eyes on its sides.

Wonka: "Aggron, come forth!" Aggron entered the field in the form of a bipedal Pokemon with heavy, plated armor all over its body. It had sharp claws, two horns on its head, metallic bracers around its knees, and an intimidating, long tail.

"This is going to be a fun one," Mike said while he snickered.

"NOW, BATTLE BEGIN!"

 **That's the chapter! It's short, I know. But the next chapter will feature all three battles! Get excited for that! Take care everyone!**


	14. Triple Trial

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Thank you. It means a lot. And now let us go forward to the battles!**

 **Chapter 14: Triple Trial**

"Aggron, Autotomize!" Aggron immediately glowed and the light shattered. Aggron just lowered its weight and increased its speed in one fell swoop. Now Wonka went for the attack. "Now use Stone Edge!" Aggron summoned sharp stones to float around it. Aggron held out its arms and fired the stones forward. They hit Dragonite with brute force.

"Magnezone, Tri-Attack!" Magnezone fired a energy ring with fire, ice, and electricity within. It hit Dragonite, and subsequently froze it. Tri-Attack may be a Normal-Type move, but it can paralyze, burn or freeze.

"Dragonite, no! Help me, Drew!" Hilda cried, as she could only stare at her frozen Dragonite.

Drew said, "Don't worry! I got your back. Jellicent, use Scald and then use Shadow Ball!" Jellicent fired boiling water at Dragonite, cracking the ice and allowing Dragonite to free itself. Then Jellicent fired the Shadow Ball, but missed both opponents.

Mike countered, "Magnezone, use Thunderbolt!" Magnezone shot lightning right at Jellicent, hitting it directly. But when it hit, a shadow enveloped Magnezone. Mike seemed to recognize this. "Oh no, not Cursed Body!"

"What's Cursed Body?" Veruca asked.

Violet and Charlie answered at the same time. "It's an ability that can seal a Pokemon's move that it gets hit by." Violet blushed when they realized this, so Charlie continued, "Which means Mike can't use Thunderbolt until Jellicent is knocked out."

"Oh no. I hope they manage that."

"Dragonite, Aqua Tail!" Hilda's Dragonite made its tail flow with water and then it attacked Magnezone with hard-hitting force.

Mike then countered, "Hyper Beam!" Magnezone then fired a gigantic, energetic flare beam that hit Dragonite.

"Oh my!" Hilda shouted.

Violet stated, "Mike made a risky move. Hyper Beam forces you to be unable to move for a turn, but it is extraordinarily powerful. He may have just turned the tides." When the smoke cleared, Dragonite was knocked out. "He did it!"

Hilda was in shock. "No! No!"

Drew told her, "It's not over yet. In fact, it's time! Jellicent, use Scald on Magnezone!" Jellicent managed to hit Magnezone with Scald, inflicting it with burn. "Now use Hex!" Jellicent sent haunting shadows toward Magnezone. Hex is a Ghost-type move that deals double the damage on opponents with status afflictions.

Mr. Wonka came in with the save. "Aggron, Metal Burst!" Aggron ran in front and blocked the Hex, then fired heavy metal shards at Jellicent. Metal Burst counters any move that hits first. "Now use Iron Head!" Aggron charged in with Iron Head.

Drew commanded, "Use Ominous Wind!" Jellicent blew a spooky-looking tempest at Aggron, severely slowing it down. However, Magnezone started to move again.

Mike exclaimed, "Yes! Back in the game! Magnezone, use Flash Cannon!" Magnezone charged up a beam of light and fired it at Jellicent, hitting it and knocking it out.

"JELLICENT AND DRAGONITE ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNERS ARE AGGRON AND MAGNEZONE!"

"All right!" Mike shouted as he high-fived Mr. Wonka. "We did awesome! And soon, the others will be going on."

The next hour moved by, and now it was Veruca and Augustus' turn. "NOW EVERYONE! IT IS THE TEAM OF AUGUSTUS AND VERUCA VS. THE TEAM OF EVA AND MARCUS! SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Veruca: "Cacturne, curtain!" From the Pokeball, emerged a cactus Pokemon resembling a scarecrow. It had black and yellow eyes and a sinister smile. "I know. I just can't resist Grass/Dark types."

Eva: "Go on, Gengar!"

Violet said, "So she has a Gengar, too. Interesting."

Marcus: "Come on, Beedrill!" Out came a wasp-like Pokemon with needles for arms, thin blue legs, a gigantic stinger and insectoid wings.

Augustus: "Miltank, show zem no mercy!" Out came a pink cow Pokemon with black fur around its head and a short tail.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Miltank, Stomp!" Miltank jumped high and landed its hooves right on Gengar. But that shouldn't have happened!

"Wait! Normal-type moves don't affect Ghost types!" Wonka said in confusion.

Violet explained, "His Miltank must have the ability Scrappy, which allows Normal-type moves to bypass the Ghost-type immunity."

Augustus said, "Caught you off guard, didn't I? Now use ze Zen Headbutt!" Miltank's head glowed blue and it rammed Gengar, making it flinch.

Veruca made her move. "Cacturne, use Poison Jab!" Cacturne's arms glowed pink. It jabbed Beedrill with its arm. "Now use Needle Arm!" Cacturne twisted its arm, and spikes shot out. It slammed right into Beedrill again.

Eva commanded, "Gengar use-" but Veruca cut ahead.

"Sucker Punch!" Cacturne's arms became dark and it punched Gengar, knocking it out. Sucker Punch hits first, but only if the opponent is about to attack.

"Beedrill use Twineedle!" Marcus' Beedrill fired two needles. It hit Miltank and poisoned it, but Veruca was prepared.

"Spiky Shield!" Cacturne formed a shield of sharp grass blades. It blocked the Twineedle on her end.

Augustus had a way to remove the poison, however. "Use ze Milk Drink!" Miltank comically grabbed a bottle and drank milk, healing itself. "Now use ze Heal Bell!" Miltank rang its bell, removing its poison. "Finish it with ze Zen Headbutt!" Augustus' Miltank finished it by knocking it out with Zen Headbutt.

"BEEDRILL AND GENGAR ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNERS ARE MILTANK AND CACTURNE!" Veruca hugged Augustus after this victory.

"They did it, mates." Everyone turned to see Anna and Danny again. "We couldn't miss Violet and Charlie battle."

A few matches later, and that wish was granted. "IT'S THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE DAY! NOW WE CAN BEGIN! THE TEAM OF VIOLET AND CHARLIE AND THE TEAM OF HARRY AND CECIL ARE READY TO GO. SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Charlie: "Yanmega, Center stage!" Out came a massive dragonfly Pokemon with red eyes, a green body, black spikes on its back, and white and red wings.

Violet: "Toxicroak, stand by for battle!" Out came a frog like Pokemon with a blue body, black lines, white stripes, yellow and gloomy eyes, a creepy smile, and blades on the ends of its arms.

Harry and Cecil: "GO!" Harry sent out a Rhyperior, a gigantic rhinoceros Pokemon with a drill horn on its head, brownish-gray and orange hide, cannon-like arms, and a huge tail. Cecil sent out a Wigglytuff, a pink and white, rabbit-like Pokemon with large ears.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

Charlie: "Yanmega, use Ancient Power!" Yanmega makes rocks fly into the air, and then aims it at Wigglytuff. It hits and then Yanmega glows for a short time (Ancient Power has a chance to increase every stat, you see).

Violet: "Toxicroak, use X-scissor, and then Poison Jab!" Toxicroak uses X-scissor, pushing back Rhyperior, and then hits Wigglytuff with Poison Jab.

Cecil: "Wigglytuff, use Hyper Voice!" Wigglytuff shoots a hypersonic sound wave, hitting both Yanmega and Toxicroak. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Wigglytuff aimed Thunderbolt at Yanmega and fired. But Violet moved in.

Violet: "Revenge!" Toxicroak covered Yanmega and then attacked Wigglytuff back. "Revenge doubles in power if it is hit first. Nail 'em, Charlie!"

Charlie: "Right. Yanmega, Bug Buzz!" Yanmega used Bug Buzz on Wigglytuff, knocking it out. "Now use Air Slash!" Yanmega fired a high pressure air blast at Rhyperior and it was doing heavy damage. "Isn't it neat? Yanmega has the ability Tinted Lens, which means that moves that aren't effective will double in effectiveness. "Air Slash isn't very effective against a Rock-type, and Bug Buzz isn't very effective against a Fairy-type, but Tinted Lens makes them act normal. Now use Hyper Beam!" Hyper Beam hit Rhyperior hard and Yanmega started to stand still due to fatigue from using Hyper Beam.

Harry: "Use Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior formed a heavy rock from its cannon arms. It launched right at Yanmega, but it survived. (Yanmega is a surprisingly good defender!)

Charlie remarked, "My Yanmega is a survivor! It works really hard at its job. Bug-types are often overlooked, but I see their potential. Violet, you know what to do!"

Violet: "You got it! Toxicroak, use Cross Chop!" Toxicroak's arms folded and then it chopped against Rhyperior's body, knocking it out.

"RHYPERIOR AND WIGGLYTUFF ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNERS ARE TOXICROAK AND YANMEGA!"

Violet yelled out, "Yes! We did it!"

Charlie thought to himself, _We really did it. And now we're getting closer to victory. I can feel it. For once, I really feel confident._

 **That's the long, long chapter! I'm not doing that again, though. Stay tuned for the fifth day! Take care, everyone!**


	15. A Sound Farewell

**Response time: None Today. Let's go on!**

 **Chapter 15: A Sound Farewell**

That night, Anna and Danny were helping both Violet and Charlie out with battling. When they finished, they all went out to eat.

"You two certainly seem like you know each other," Anna said to them.

Violet answered, "The both of us went to Mr. Wonka's tour. I used to be a mean girl, but I'm a changed girl now."

Anna replied, "Now I remember you! That was a while back, so I had forgotten. I knew you looked familiar."

Charlie said, "Well, you two sound like you've known each other."

Danny answered, "Actually, this tournament was the first time I've met Anna. We're both from different parts of the world. We've grown close since then, and we'll be traveling together soon. What about you two? Are you two an item?"

Charlie got flustered, stood up, and said, "Uh...I'm not sure! I can't really answer that!"

Charlie stopped, because everyone in the building was staring at him. Both Violet and Anna were smiling, and Danny whispered to Charlie, "Listen my friend, Someone like Violet likes you. She's a keeper mate, I'm telling you. Take the opportunity and go out with her." Charlie sat down, so Danny continued, "Incidentally, after this, we're going on to the next city. Both of us are night owls, so we plan on travelling in the dark."

Violet asked, "Are you sure? I hate to see you leave before it's over."

Anna answered, "Don't worry, we'll be watching you guys on television! Besides, you guys already defeated us, so we felt it was time to move on. And we'll leave you with our contact info."

When they were done eating, they went outside and they prepared to go their separate ways. "Take care, you guys," Violet said while hugging Anna.

Danny shook Charlie's hand and replied, "You too, mates. So long." They both went into the forest, while Charlie and Violet returned to the Pokemon Center.

As they walked back, Violet held Charlie's hand, and stated to him, "Charlie, I know I went through a total mood change, but I really am glad you're my partner. Even in the beginning."

"Same for me," Charlie said.

"But can we be more than battle partners?" Violet asked him.

Charlie answered, "I don't know. I like you the way you like me, but I don't know what comes next. Maybe we should decide about a relationship when the tournament's over."

Violet told him, "Well, I can accept that answer. But will you at least travel with me?"

"I don't know. After all, Mr. Wonka..."

"Mr. Wonka will understand if you travel and train alongside me for a little while. I'm not asking for forever. After all, I've been traveling for quite some time."

"In that case," Charlie decided. "I'll be glad to travel with you."

"Thanks. Oh, look! We made it to the the Pokemon Center!" They both walked in together, arrived to their own rooms, and went to sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

 **That's the chapter! The fifth day will be arriving tomorrow! I'd like to hear from all of you, so please tell about your opinion. Take care, everyone!**


	16. Lightning Shield

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, I see. I look forward to it. To Guest, I think I'll write that in the story that holds my one-shots (which I've only written one). It will be a while before I do that, so I will appreciate your patience. Next battle!**

 **Chapter 16: Lightning Shield**

"IT'S BATTLE TIME!" The crowd cheered as the MC continued, "THE FIFTH DAY OF THE BATTLE TOURNAMENT IS HERE! NOW WE HAVE REACHED THE QUARTER-FINALS! EIGHT TEAMS REMAIN NOW, SO LET'S SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS ONE! IT IS THE TEAM OF KAI AND JACKSON VS THE TEAM OF MIKE AND WILLY! SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Kai: "Lycanroc! Go!" Out came a wolf Pokemon with rocky-red and white skin, piercing red eyes, and skinny arms with sharp claws. It snarled and giggled.

Jackson: "Nail 'em, Marowak!" He threw out a brown Pokemon with a skull helmet. It also carried a thick bone as a club.

Mike: "Go get 'em, Alolan Raichu!" He threw out a Raichu, but it looked different. "This Raichu came from the Alolan region, so it looks different." Indeed it did, for it had a cuter appearance, lighter skin, ears with a rounder shape, and it rode on its tail like a surfboard.

Wonka: "Steelix, come forth!" Steelix appeared, and it was a long serpentine Pokemon with an armored body. It also had a huge jaw, and creepy red eyes.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Raichu, use Electric Terrain!" Mike's Raichu created a field of electricity, increasing it's power, preventing the sleep status, and it also triggered Raichu's ability. Surge Surfer is Alolan Raichu's ability that doubles speed on electric terrain. "Now use Psychic!" Alolan Raichu hit Lycanroc with a strong telekinetic wave. Lycanroc crashed into Marowak.

"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Marowak threw it's bone, hitting Steelix. The bone also came back and hit Steelix again. However, all it did was make Steelix angry.

Mr. Wonka criticized the attempt. "That was not a good attack. Hardly any damage done. A Steelix cannot be perturbed by sheer force. Show them with Iron Tail!" Steelix's tail glowed brightly and Steelix used it to slam down on Marowak. Needless to say, it was painful to look at. Mr. Wonka was really serious when he battled, a fact that surprised even Charlie. "Next, use Crunch!" His Steelix viciously attacked Marowak with its fangs. It threw Marowak into the air.

Mike took over, "Raichu, Focus Blast!" Raichu created a energy blast channeled through its mind. It fired and directly hit Marowak, knocking it out. "Now that Marowak is out, we can use electric moves!"

Veruca said, "I take it that Marowak has Lightning Rod?"

Charlie replied, "I guess so." (Lightning Rod absorbs every Electric type attack move. Marowak has it for an ability.)

"Steelix, use Thunder Fang!" Steelix electrically charged its fangs and attacked Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc, use Crunch!" Both Lycanroc and Steelix were now locked in a clash.

Mike smiled then shouted, "Thunderbolt!" Raichu shot a thunderbolt right at Lycanroc. "Finish it! Raichu, Psychic on yourself!" Raichu used Psychic to fly into the air.

Mr. Wonka said to Steelix, "Use Earthquake!" Steelix slammed its tail, and the ground began to shake. The ground opened on Lycanroc, knocking it out.

"LYCANROC AND MAROWAK ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNERS ARE STEELIX AND ALOLAN RAICHU!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. Violet said, "That wasn't a battle. That was a curbstomp. They really dominated this one. Charlie, we better be prepared."

Charlie said to her, "We will. Right now, let's focus on today's battle."

 **That's the chapter! Next will be Veruca and Augustus! Stay tuned for more, and let me know what you think! Take care, everyone!**


	17. Invasion, part 1

**Response Time: To Guest, what an amazing coincidence. You want something different, which is exactly what I was planning for this chapter. And even I wouldn't say something that cheesy.**

 **Chapter 17: Invasion, part 1**

"IT'S BATTLE TIME! IT IS TIME FOR THE BATTLE OF VERUCA AND AUGUSTUS VS. THE TEAM OF SAL AND VERA! SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Sal: "Go Sandslash!" Out came a tan mouse-like Pokemon with sharp quills on its back.

Vera: "Come on out, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot is a gigantic bird Pokemon with red and yellow plumage. It has sharp talons and menacing eyes.

Veruca: "Breloom! Curtain!" Breloom appeared from its Pokeball. Breloom is a bipedal, kangaroo-like Pokemon. It has a mushroom cap on its head and little fist-like paws.

Augustus: "Slaking, show zem no mercy!" Slaking is a large, bulky, ape-like Pokemon with mostly brown fur. The rest of its body was lighter in color, except for the ring pattern around its eyes.

"NOW THAT THE FIELD IS SET, BATTLE BE-" As the MC was saying this, a shadow loomed over the stadium. Everyone looked up to see a gigantic airship looming above them. Below the airship was an unusual-looking being wearing armor and its eyes glowed blue through the visor. At the top was a man in a black suit and hat. There were four others on top: Two young women, one with dark red hair and one with light orange hair. The two men had dark green hair and light purple hair.

Over the speakers, they heard an overly-dramatic recital...

 _"To infect the world with devastation,_

 _To blight all peoples in every nation,_

 _To denounce the goodness of truth and love,_

 _To extend our wrath to the stars above._

 _JESSIE! JAMES! CASSIDY! BUTCH!"_

The man in black interrupted, "Will you idiots shut up! I am trying to make an announcement!" He sighed and then continued, "To those of you who don't know, I am Giovanni. I am the leader of Team Rocket. We are an organization for world domination. We steal Pokemon and make science a reality. And recently, we have gotten our investment back. Allow me to introduce Mewtwo!" The armored being raised its arms and it used Psychic on Breloom, Sandslash, Slaking and Pidgeot. All four were knocked out and sucked into the airship. "Team Rocket had sent scouts within the competition, or are you not familiar with Jameson and Jessilina?"

James said, "True. Jessie and I may have been defeated, but now Team Rocket rules."

Violet ran to the battlefield, "Not so fast!"

"I know you. You're the rebellious one. Past come back to haunt you, Violet? You will pay with the rest of them."

Violet said, "Leave them out of this, Giovanni! You want me so bad, you can take me!"

Giovanni laughed. "Oh, I intend to. Bring them all in!" The ship sucked in every single person in the stadium within the airship. "Gather our victims and then lock them all up. Mewtwo, you know what to do." As the airship left, Mewtwo used its psychic powers to destroy the empty stadium.

 **That's the chapter! Bet you thought this tournament would be finished, huh? Well, it's not! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I've planned this for some time now! Anyway, the story is closer to being over, so let's find out what comes of it, shall we? Take care everyone!**


	18. Invasion, part 2

**Response Time: To Guest, are you the same guest from last review? If so, I knew you'd change your mind. If not, thanks. Now, let's find out more about Violet!**

 **Chapter 18: Invasion, part 2**

Inside the cages, everyone waited for what was coming for them. Charlie, Violet, Mr. Wonka, Veruca, Mike and Augustus were all in the same cell. Augustus tried to contact the people they first fought, but signals were blocked. Charlie couldn't even get a hold of Anna and Danny. "I should have known this day would come," Violet noted. "I guess I was in the back of my mind."

"What do you mean, Violet?" Charlie asked her. She was hesitant, so he said, "You can tell me. We're still partners."

Violet said, "Okay. I was a member of Team Rocket. Not willingly, because a little after the tour, I was abducted. Their scientists cured me and then Giovanni forced me to fight for him. I became a commander, but I was depressed. I had no one to help me. I began to hate everything, and I'm sorry for that. One night, when the airship was landing for the night, I escaped and fled within a nearby forest. Luckily, I always wore a costume, so no one ever knew it was me. I also went under the name Minerva, so my identity was a secret. I came here when I realized I could increase my Pokemon's power. If I was stronger, I could fight back."

"But you are already strong, Violet."

"That's very flattering, Charlie," she said while blushing. "But I'm a poison-type user. Giovanni uses Ground-types, so even my best one will have difficulty. If I was much stronger, I'd stand a chance."

"So what do we do?" Mr. Wonka asked.

Violet proposed a plan. "I have the ability to escape. I still have my Team Rocket key card. I will go scout around and come back to the cell. Then we can plan an escape. Charlie, I want you to come with me. I could use a friend to help."

Charlie nodded and said, "Volcarona! Center stage!" He threw out a giant Pokemon with orange wings, a black body, a light blue abdomen, creepy blue eyes and white fur around the black portion of its body.

Violet said, "I knew you'd throw out a good one. Now, Toxapex, stand by for battle!" She threw out a Toxapex, which is a primarily blue colored Pokémon resembling a starfish. Its main body is very small, compared to its tentacles, which are used for its motion. Toxapex's main body is mostly suspended in mid-air due to the length of its tentacles. The body is primarily purple colored, and becomes blue where it connects to the tentacles. Toxapex has blue eyes with orange sclerae and black irises. It has yellow colored teeth. Its main body ends mid-air with purple triangular protrusions in all directions.

Violet used the key card and opened the cell. She addressed everyone in the other cells. "We'll be back, everyone! And we'll escape with little effort. Until then please sit tight! Let's go Charlie!" They both ran down the hallway.

 **That's the chapter! There are a few chapters left, which will focus on fighting Team Rocket. Stay tuned for more. Take care everyone!**


	19. Flag Bearer or the Scouts?

**Response Time: None today. Let's move on!**

 **Chapter 19: Flag Bearer or the Scouts?**

Violet and Charlie snuck around, searching for the best way to make an escape plan. "What do you think?" Charlie asked.

Violet responded, "The communications room might be empty. If we can break the jam, we might have a way to reach the ground." They continued to the hallway where the communications room was, but it was filled with grunts. "We'll have to knock them all out. Toxapex, Liquidation!" Toxapex shuffled into the hallway. All the grunts stared at Toxapex, wondering what it was doing. Before long, it struck the grunts with hard-hitting blows reinforced by water. "Now use Poison Jab!" Toxapex used Poison Jab to strike down all of the remaining guards. "They'll be fine. Stunned for a while and blue in the face (pun intended), but fine."

They walked inside the communications room. Violet found the signal jammer and shut it down. Charlie made a call to Anna and Danny.

"Hello?"

"Danny, it's me, Charlie!"

"What's going on, mate? We saw the television, but it said the battles were postponed."

"Danny, we need you and Anna to look around for a gigantic airship. Get Officer Jenny to help you, but we need assistance. Team Rocket abducted everyone in the stadium and destroyed it."

"For real?! Alright, mate, we'll get to you as soon as possible."

"Wait! Just track down the ship, but don't attack until we give you the signal."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, mate."

"Now what do we do?" Charlie asked.

"Deal with us." They turned to see two grunts waiting for them. "Get them, Houndoom!" He threw out a Pokemon resembling a Hellhound with horns, a devil's tail, and a skeletal motif. "Thunder Fang!"

Violet said, "Just use Baneful Bunker." Toxapex shielded itself and the Houndoom became poisoned. "Baneful Bunker protects Toxapex from any harm and poisons any foe who's stupid enough to make contact with it."

"Oh yeah? Use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom hit Toxapex with dark rings that exploded on impact.

Violet sighed, "Toxapex, use Recover." Toxapex regenerated its cells and fully healed itself. Violet then asked, "Charlie, would you kindly?"

Charlie replied, "My pleasure. Volcarona, Quiver Dance, then use Bug Buzz!" Volcarona then danced in an elegant manner, boosting its Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. It then emitted a hypersonic sound wave from its mouth. It knocked out Houndoom and its trainer.

The other grunt said, "Screw this! I'm outta here! Starmie, distract them!" Starmie came out, a purple starfish Pokemon with a red gem for its core. However, Volcarona blocked his way.

Charlie commanded, "Use Flamethrower!" Volcarona breathed hot fire from its mouth and burned Starmie and the grunt. "Now use Hurricane!" Volcarona blew out a huge wind that blew away Starmie (knocking it out) and knocking the grunt into the side of the ship, knocking him out. "Let's get back to the cells!"

Violet stopped him. "Wait! I hear something." She listened in to an open intercom. "Giovanni is talking to someone."

The conversation went like this...

Giovanni: Now everything is going in our way, Mewtwo is in our ranks again, and Violet will pay for her betrayal. Things could not be better.

MC: You couldn't have done this without me, you know. My skills as a Master of Ceremonies got you far. Admit it.

Giovanni: A tournament with the best trainers may have been the best idea you ever had, I admit. Don't push it. You've had too many failures in Team Rocket. Still, you are considered one of us.

MC: Which is why I should share in the spoils. Not to mention, get my position back as commander.

Giovanni: Well, Violet isn't coming back to us, and she was your replacement, so very well. Don't fail me again.

MC: I won't be now.

"So the MC was in on it, too," Charlie stated.

Violet told him, "I don't remember seeing him in Team Rocket, though. We better head to the others, and fast!"

 **That's the chapter! Next will be a battle, followed by the escape sequence and the final battle. So, take care everyone!**


	20. Chance To Win

**Response Time: None today. Let's just move on to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 20: Chance to Win**

When they both got back into the cells, they found Veruca and Augustus weren't there. "What happened to them?"

Mr. Wonka explained, "I believe they disappeared into a hole right here. But it sealed itself right after. They must be being forced to battle."

Violet replied, "It wouldn't surprise me. The MC of the tournament was a former commander of Team Rocket. The whole thing was a trap."

Mr. Wonka was saddened by this, "and I dragged Charlie and I into this."

Violet told him, "I'm glad you did. Charlie is my partner through all this, and I couldn't do this with anyone else. Besides, the MC did all this for Giovanni's approval. He's done all of this. Now, they've been likely taken to the battlefield on this ship. When they return, we'll share the plan with everyone."

Meanwhile at the battlefield, Veruca and Augustus woke up to see themselves separated from everyone else. "IT'S BATTLE TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I HOPE YOU RECOGNIZE ME, BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAVORITE MC, OR SHOULD I SAY TEAM ROCKET COMMANDER CASPAR! YOU TWO HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE YOUR POKEMON, BUT ONLY IF YOU CAN BEAT MEWTWO IN A BATTLE."

A gate opened up and Breloom and Slaking went back to their trainers, embracing them in a hug. Caspar continued, "THE OTHER TWO WITH THE PIDGEOT AND SANDSLASH DID HORRIBLY, SO LET'S SEE IF YOU DO BETTER." Another gate opened up and Mewtwo appeared with its armor ready to go. "NOW BATTLE BEGIN!"

Mewtwo started by using Shadow Ball, which didn't affect Slaking and missed Breloom. Veruca called out, "Breloom, use Seed Bomb!" Breloom fired two seeds from its head, both of which exploded. Mewtwo actually got hit! Mewtwo was charging up another Shadow Ball, but Veruca countered, "Use Mach Punch!" Breloom vanished and reappeared in front of Mewtwo, punching it swiftly. Mach Punch was so fast, it always lands first.

Mewtwo grew angry. It's armor began to glow as it started to charge a move. Augustus commanded, "Slaking, Feint Attack!" Slaking sucker punched Mewtwo, which was a Dark-type move (making it super-effective). It knocked Mewtwo into the air.

"Sky Uppercut!" Breloom hit Mewtwo with an uppercut that can even hit air opponents. "All right. We're getting it!" Things took a turned for the worse, however. That move Mewtwo was charging was called Psystrike (Mewtwo's signature move) It hits hard with powerful psychic waves. It hit Breloom hard, and Veruca got hit as well. "Breloom...Use Spore..." Breloom started to emit spore clouds that are meant to cause sleep. Mewtwo was having none of it, however. It used Aura Sphere, a move that channels its aura and fires it. It never misses, and it knocked out Breloom.

Augustus commanded, "Slaking, use ze Yawn!" Slaking fired bubbles out of its mouth, hitting Mewtwo with them. Mewtwo immediately fell asleep. However the hurdles weren't over yet. Slaking's ability is Truant, which makes it only attack every other turn. Sleep will only lighten the load. After Truant stopped, Augustus said, "Use ze Earthquake!" Slaking created a wave of destruction, hitting Mewtwo hard. However, when Truant wore off again, Mewtwo woke up. It began to charge Aura Sphere, so Augustus said, "Hammer Arm, mein friend!" Slaking's arm glowed bright, but Mewtwo finished charging. Both moves connected, hitting Mewtwo, but knocking Slaking out.

Commander Caspar laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO FAILED TO DEFEAT MEWTWO, AND YOU WERE SLICK COMPETITION! STILL, YOU DID REALLY WELL, SO WE'LL LET YOU KEEP YOUR POKEMON. IN THE MEANTIME, BACK TO THE CELLS TO SULK!" He pressed a button, making Veruca and Augustus fall down a chute.

"Sorry, everyone," Veruca whimpered. "We failed you..."

 **That's the chapter! At least three chapters are left, so stay tuned for more! Take care, everyone!**


	21. Escape From Team Rocket, part 1

**Response Time: None today. But I would like to say something. I don't think I worded myself just right, and I may have angered a friend who's very important to me (I'm not naming any names). If you are reading this, I'm sorry. For those of who have been waiting for the next chapter, I won't disappoint you either.**

 **Chapter 21: Escape From Team Rocket, part 1**

Veruca and Augustus dropped back in the cell from the chute, with both of their Pokemon falling down behind them. Mr. Wonka asked, "What the heck happened to you two?"

"We tried to beat Mewtwo, but we failed. We were doing so well, too. And that MC is..."

"A former commander in Team Rocket. We know. Did you find anything else about him?"

Augustus answered, "All we know is his name is Caspar."

Violet thought for a moment. "Actually, I heard something about that. When I was forced into here, I heard about a commander named Caspar. He was a brilliant Pokemon trainer, but a horrible planner. His schemes never worked, and eventually, Giovanni was tired of losing investments because of him. He fired him and that was that. I assume since I took his place as a commander, Giovanni searched for a replacement to join him. I'm also guessing when I escaped, they went to him in order to plan a simple revenge scheme. I'm certain this is his whole engineering to get Giovanni's approval."

Mike asked, "So what's the plan of escape?"

Violet said with a smile, "A simple diversion plan. We are going to create too many problems for them to control. Charlie and I shut down the signal jammer and called Danny and Anna. They are waiting for us to call an attack. They will be pretending to be attacking the ship outside. The rest of the prisoners will be escaping at a walking pace, so as to draw out the guards. The people will use their Pokemon to stop the grunts from being an issue. We will be shutting down the systems forcing them to land, while we also take out the big guns."

Veruca asked, "What about Mewtwo? He's unstoppable!"

Violet smiled, "Don't worry. I have a Pokemon that can stop Mewtwo. In fact, you all have seen me use five of my Pokemon, but you haven't seen my best one." She called Danny and then said, "Danny, it's me, Violet."

"How are you doing up there, mate?"

"Just fine. Are you and Anna ready?"

"Yeah. We got Officer Jenny with us and we tracked down the ship. We're right below you!"

"Ok. You three are the beginning of our plan, so attack the ship, but don't hit it unless you're using sound-based attacks."

"Violet, I'm a rocker. Sound is my thing, and that's how I roll. Just give me the signal."

"Alright then, Danny. Attack them!"

 **That's the chapter! The last two chapters will be the battles and the ending. Stay tuned for more, and take care everyone!**


	22. Escape From Team Rocket, part 2

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, What part of it about American politics that worries you? There's really a bunch to talk about, so PM me on that. I would love a discussion. Also, thank you. Now, back to the story!**

 **Chapter 22: Escape From Team Rocket, part 2**

"Commander Caspar! Commander Caspar!"

"What is it, runt?"

"We're being attacked from outside by an Exploud!" They both looked outside, where Danny's Exploud was using Hyper Voice, a deadly wave of sound, and it was hitting the ship. "It stopped. I guess it got tire- Oh crap, it's using Hyper Beam!" Hyper Beam fired and missed the ship. "We need to attack them back before that hits."

"Then do it, you idiot!" Caspar shouted.

"I can't. The weapon systems are offline!"

"What? How is that-" He looked at the surveillance cameras to see Violet taking out the computers. "VIOLET BEAUREGARDE! That does it! We are going to go lay down the law."

"Uh, sir..."

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT NOW!?"

"The prisoners are escaping. They are also walking around in random directions. They're way too scattered to catch them all, especially if they hide."

Caspar grew angry, "I'm going to destroy those punks! JAMES! JESSIE! CASSIDY! BUTCH!"

All four ran in. "You called, commander?"

"Deal with the pests. We can't let them access the bridge. MEWTWO, COME WITH ME!"

As they ran down the hall, they ran into Jessie and James. "Didn't think we wouldn't want a rematch, did you, twerps?"

James: "Mime Jr, I need you!" He threw out a Pokemon a clown hat and nose, tiny arms and a pink body.

Jessie: "Mimikyu, Attack!" She threw out a Pokemon with a ghostly body, wearing a Pikachu disguise over its body.

Augustus said, "Go! Veruca and I will take them! And we'll use our best Pokemon, as well! Snorlax! Show zem no mercy!" He threw out a gigantic bear-like Pokemon with a blue and white body. It also had its eyes shut tight.

Veruca: "Roserade! Curtain!" She threw out a green, bouquet Pokemon with white hair, red eyes, a pink rose in one hand with a blue rose in the other, and a green cape. The others went forward as Veruca commanded, "Use Solar Beam!" Roserade began charging it up.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" Carnivine fired seeds out of its mouth like a machine gun. They exploded everywhere, and almost hit Roserade.

Augustus commanded, "Use ze Crunch!" Snorlax jumped in and used Crunch to eat every seed that came their way. "Now use ze Heavy Slam!" Snorlax jumped up high and prepared to land on Mimikyu.

Jessie had other plans. "Mimikyu, Wood Hammer!" Mimikyu formed a green hammer with its arm and intercepted Snorlax's Heavy Slam. That did not stop it from getting hit by Solar Beam. "Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball!"

"Roserade, Sludge Bomb!" Roserade fired poisonous sludge from its roses. It stopped the Shadow Ball cold. "Now use Extrasensory!" Roserade hit Mimikyu with an odd, unseeable power, knocking it back.

Augustus called out, "Use Earthquake!" Snorlax created a gigantic earthquake that missed Carnivine and Roserade, but knocked out Mimikyu. "Now let's finish zis. Use Giga Impact!" Snorlax created a whirlpool of energy as it spun towards Carnivine.

Veruca commanded, "Roserade, use Petal Dance!" Roserade created a tornado of petals. Both attacks landed, knocking out Carnivine. "See you losers later!" Veruca shouted as they ran past them.

Meanwhile, the others where stopped by Cassidy and Butch. "Finally, we get some of the action! Go Shuckle!" Butch threw out a yellow worm-like Pokemon enveloped in a pressurized, orange shell.

Cassidy: "Houndour, Go!" She threw out the pre-evolution of Houndoom, which looks similar to its counterpart except for no horns.

Mr. Wonka said, "If it's a battle you want, you will get it! Metagross, come forth!" He threw out a Metagross, a metallic creature with four legs, a metal "X" over its face, and piercing red eyes.

Mike stated, "I'll throw out my best, too! Go get 'em, Eelektross!" He threw out an Eelektross, an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below.

"Shuckle, use Sludge Bomb!" Shuckle fired Sludge Bomb at Eelektross, but Metagross blocked it.

"Metagross, use Hammer Arm!" Metagross raised a leg and slammed down on Shuckle. Cassidy commanded her Houndour to use Flamethrower. "Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Metagross' leg glowed bright as it broke through Flamethrower, It missed Houndour, however.

"Shuckle, Rock Slide!" Shuckle created falling rocks to hit, but they missed.

"Eelektross, Crush Claw!" Eelektross used its claws to force Shuckle against the ground. "Now use Zap Cannon!" Eelektross fired Zap Cannon at close range, hitting Shuckle and paralyzing it. "Get 'em, Wonka!"

"With pleasure!" Wonka cried out. "Metagross, Zen Headbutt!"

"Shuckle, Gyro Ball!" Butch commanded. Both attacks made contact, allowing Shuckle to survive Zen Headbutt. "HAHAH! Now what?"

Mr. Wonka fumed. "Use Earthquake!" Metagross slammed all four legs down. Eelektross had the ability Levitate, which protects from Ground-type moves, so it was fine. Shuckle, however, was knocked out, and Houndour was heavily damaged.

Cassidy called out, "Use Flamethrower!"

Mike countered, "Use Flamethrower, too!" Both Flamethrowers canceled each other out, so Mike said, "Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Eelektross used Thunderbolt, and knocked out Houndour. After defeating them, Mike and Wonka ran to catch up with Charlie and Violet.

Charlie and Violet finally arrived at the bridge, where Caspar, Mewtwo, and Giovanni were waiting for them. "So," Giovanni said with a smile. "It comes down to this."

 **That's the chapter! The finale is tomorrow, so keep your fingers crossed! Take care, everyone!**


	23. Coming to a Close

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, There won't be a new candy, I'm afraid. I've seen that riddle on The Batman, and the answer is a riddle (strangely enough). To mattTheWriter072, that day is today! Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 23: Coming to a Close**

"I didn't think you would get this far, but I congratulate you. You were a fine battler, Minerva."

Violet replied, "That's not my name anymore. My past is done. I don't feel held back by you or anyone else here from your stupid syndicate. So bring it!"

Giovanni replied, "So be it. Caspar, take them out and make me proud!"

Caspar nodded and came forward. "I will make you pay, Violet. You not only took my position from me, but you made a mockery of it by ditching us. However, I should be thanking you for getting my job back. And I have the perfect way to-"

Violet interrupted, "Are you going to continue with this pathetic rant, or are you going to fight me?"

Caspar angrily rebutted, "You asked for it! I may not be the best planner, but look what I came up with now! I brought this all on you! All because I got fired! I would've never come up with it otherwise, I admit. That doesn't matter now, because its time to suffer, Violet! My Pokemon skills are highly impressive, you see. Now, TYRANITAR! DESTROY THEM!" Tyranitar is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

Violet grabbed the Pokeball she was saving. "You picked the wrong fight, Caspar!" But then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Charlie.

He told her, "Wait! I can take him!"

"But Charlie..."

"Violet, save your power for Mewtwo. I want you to take down your foe. Besides, I told you, I was saving my best for last." Violet opened her mouth to say something, but then she gasped and blushed when she saw that Charlie was holding her hands. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Trust me. I will stop him. It's my job to make you happy, and giving you the way to fight your mortal enemy will do just that." Violet nodded and Charlie turned to face Caspar. "As for you, you traitor, I will wipe that arrogant smirk off your face! Golisopod! CENTER STAGE!" Charlie threw an arthropod Pokemon with a purple and silver exoskeleton, purple antennae, four thin arms with black claws, two main armored arms with two claws on each "hand."

"Golisopod! First Impression!" Golisopod's arm glowed green and it hit Tyranitar with brutal force. "Golisopod may have low speed, but it does have priority moves. Moves that hit first give it a great advantage."

"Tyranitar! Use-"

"Oh no you don't! Golisopod, use Sucker Punch!" Golisopod hit Tyranitar with a swift punch before it could even attack.

"Tyranitar! Use Stone Edge!" Tyranitar summoned stones around itself and fired them at Golisopod, making contact. But it hardly seemed to affect Golisopod. "But that should have been super effective!"

"Tsk,Tsk, Tsk," Charlie said. "Golisopod's defenses are superior to your attacks! Use Leech Life!" Golisopod pierced him with the claws and sucked away life force, healing Golisopod of its injuries.

Caspar was furious. "THAT'S IT! USE HYPER BEAM!" Tyranitar used Hyper Beam, hitting Golisopod hard. Golisopod was doing it's best to block out the damage, but it was doing no good. "I WIN!"

Charlie replied, "You think so? Liquidation!" Golisopod walked up to Tyranitar, who was now tired, and landed several blows with water punches. Tyranitar fell down, knocked out.

Caspar screamed in frustration. Giovanni said to him, "Caspar, you're fired. Permanently. Now buzz off like the insect you are." As Caspar walked away, Giovanni snapped his fingers, Mewtwo approached the battlefield. "Now, let's see what you have, Violet."

Violet smiled and said, "With pleasure. My best one can rip your Mewtwo apart. Drapion, stand by for battle!" Out came a gigantic ogre scorpion with a dark purple body, huge claws, a long and menacing tail, and creepy eyes. "Do your worst."

Mewtwo started with Shadow Ball. "Drapion, duck and use Iron Tail!" Drapion ducked right under the Shadow Ball, and its tail glowed and knocked away Shadow Ball. "Now use Cross Poison!" Drapion's arms glowed pink. It crossed its arms and slashed Mewtwo, poisoning it. Mewtwo attempted to charge Psystrike, but it did nothing to Drapion!

Giovanni shouted, "No, you imbecile! Drapion is a Poison/Dark type! Dark types are immune to Psychic moves!"

Violet sighed, "This is getting boring. Night Slash!" Drapion hit Mewtwo with Night Slash, getting a critical hit and knocking Mewtwo out. It was a sight to see. Violet had actually knocked out a Legendary Pokemon! "While I'm at it...Go Pokeball!" She threw a Pokeball at Mewtwo, who was now free from Giovanni's control. Unfortunately, before the capture could finish, Mewtwo broke free and fled the airship. "Aww...I could've caught it. Oh well." She looked to Giovanni, "Now it's your turn. Take my Drapion down! I dare you!"

Giovanni said, "I'd be delighted to. Go Nidoking!" Nidoking came out. It was a purple reptilian Pokemon with large ears, a horn, a protruding spine and long tail.

"Drapion, Ice Fang!" Drapion's Fangs were glowing with ice. They hit Nidoking and froze it. However, Nidoking immediately broke out!

Giovanni smiled as Violet was shocked. "Horn Drill!" Nidoking's horn rotated quickly and it dug into Drapion, resulting in a One-Hit KO!

Violet fell to her knees and said, "I...lost..."

Charlie looked angry at him. As Giovanni laughed, he failed to noticed the others arriving with their best Pokemon. "What is this?"

Charlie smiled. He said, "The end of your reign. You hurt my girlfriend, and now you suffer the consequences. GO!"

Charlie: "Golisopod, Liquidation!"

Veruca: "Roserade, Extrasensory!"

Augustus: "Snorlax, Giga Impact!

Mike: "Eelektross, Crush Claw!"

Mr. Wonka: "Metagross, Zen Headbutt!"

All five attacks hit at once, knocking Nidoking out, and breaking apart the airship. When it landed, Giovanni was arrested, as well as Caspar and the other grunts.

"I'm sorry guys," Violet apologized. "I'm sorry I put you through all this."

Charlie said, "It's alright. You'd do the same for us."

"One question though."

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it when you said, 'girlfriend?'"

"Of course." He held her hand and she smiled. "Let's all head to the factory and have a feast!" Everyone held their hands up and shouted, "Hooray!"

From then on, they were all one tightly-knit family. All because they conquered their fears and issues together.

 **That's the finale! I will be on break for one month. I feel I need to really recharge my batteries. In one month exactly, I will be writing The Universal Archives: Paladins! I will be around to help when I can, and I will be available to talk. So, feel free to do so. Also, during that one month, I will be writing the two one-shots I promised. I don't have a plan for those exactly, so just be patient on that. So be ready for the one shots, those who requested them! I wish you all a good month, and to take care!**


End file.
